New Beginnings
by OfficerShadowcat
Summary: What if Gaara did have a friend? What if Hinata had an older sister? Hitomi Hyuuga, a gifted kunoichi who was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and sent back to Konoha to help them capture Naruto. But will she complete her mission? Or will her emotions stop her?
1. Enter Hitomi

**ShadowCat: Okay here's a new story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Shadowcat does not own Naruto.**

**Summary: What if Gaara did have a friend? What if Hinata had an older sister? Hitomi Hyuuga, a gifted kunoichi who was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and sent back to Konoha to help them capture Naruto. But will she complete her mission? Or will her emotions get in the way?**

**--------****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 1

"Here I'm sorry about what happened." A little red haired boy said.

"Get away from me you monster" another kid yelled as he slammed the door in the little red-head's face.

The red-head just walked away looking down, hurt by what the other kid said to him. He walked all the way back to what looked like a playground and sat on a swing with his teddy bear. He stayed there for hours until a young girl walked up and saw the boy on the swing.

'Hey I've seen him before. I wonder why he's always by himself.' She thought and then walked over to where he was.

"Hi there. What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked.

The boy just looked up in surprise to see her talking to him.

"Were those kids being mean to you again?" Again he was silent.

"Come on don't let what those kids said bother you. They're just being mean." She said with a smile.

'Why isn't she running from me? This girl is different.' "Um thank you but aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You look like a regular kid to me; I don't see why they call you a monster."

The boy smiled a bit at her comment. Happy that she didn't run away from him calling him a monster like the rest always did.

"Now don't you have any friends to play with?" He shook his head. "That's not true."

"How come?"

"How can you not have any friends?"

"All of the other kids are scared of me."

"Well that's odd. My name's Hitomi, what's yours?"

"My name is Gaara."

"Well Gaara I'll be your friend."

"You really mean it?" He asked.

"Of Course," she said happily "Now c'mon." The two played for what looked like hours until a woman came walking up.

"Hitomi, dear there you are. You had your father and I worried."

"It's ok mama I was just playing with my friend Gaara."

"Well that's good honey, but it's time to go home."

"Well ok. We'll play again tomorrow right, Gaara?"

"Yeah," and he ran in the direction that was his home.

"Well dear he seems like a nice boy."

"Yeah but mom why does everyone call him a monster?" The woman looked at her daughter but didn't answer her, she just led her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadowcat: Here ya go. I know its short but its late and I'll update this along with TITM tomorrow.**

**Yusuke: You had better. It's been like forever and we're getting tired of waitin.**

**Gaara: Don't talk to her like that (sand starts surrounding yusuke)**

**Yusuke: O.O I was just saying. We all thought she was dead ok (runs away)**

**Shadowcat: Thank you Gaara-kun (gives him a cookie) now everyone please review.**


	2. Going Home Hitomi's End!

**Shadowcat: Well it certainly has been a long time huh. Well I'm back.**

**Gaara: Welcome Back Nee-chan.**

**Shadowcat: Thank You Gaara-kun. Now then on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own otherwise there would be more Itachi.**

"—" Talking

'—' thinking

'—' **demon talk**

The next day as Hitomi waited for Gaara a same group of kids came over to her to ask if she wanted to play with them. She happily declined said she was waiting for someone. The other kids went off to play whatever game they had planned. After a while she saw him running up to her which caused the other kids to leave. "Hey you made it," She said happily.

"Yeah, so what do you wanna do?" he asked.

She thought about it for awhile before she said, "Let's play tag."

"How do you play that?"

"Well how you play is that someone has to be 'it'. Whoever is it has to chase the other players and whoever is caught is then it. But then again we might need more people." She then thought until someone walked up and said, "Well why don't you let me be it?"

"Big Brother!" Hitomi yelled as she ran up to hug him. "Hey there squirt, who's you're friend?"

"This is Gaara. Gaara this is my big brother Kilik." Kilik smiled at Gaara before asking," So are you two ready?" And the three played until it was time to go home. Hitomi and Gaara played together like this practically every day with Hitomi's brother joining them occasionally joining them. The two became best friends , pretty much inseparable. Things stayed like this until one particular day 1 year later everything changed. Gaara went to meet up with Hitomi at their usual spot only to find her… "Hitomi what's' wrong? Why are you crying?"" He asked worriedly.

She looked up at him and tried to calm down to tell him," My mom got a *sniff*letter today and she told me *hic*that we have to leave*hic* and go back home. This *sniff* isn't fair." She began to cry again as Gaara just stood there processing what was going on. His first and only friend ids leaving for who knows how long and if she'll ever come back. Then her brother started running up to where they are. "Hey there you are squirt. Now come on we have to get ready to leave."

"But I don't*sniff* to go. If I*Hic* back then I *hic*won't have anyone to play with cuz*hic * Gaara will be*hic* here by himself." She said. Gaara then looked up at Kilik and asked, "Why do you have to go?"

"Hey look buddy, I know it isn't fair, but we have to go back home for awhile. But don't worry you two will see each other again real soon." Gaara then smiled at that. "Really, you mean it?"

"Of course I do. Now come on Tomi we have to go." She got up and started walking away but she stopped and ran back to Gaara. "Before I go I wanna give you this." She pulled out a necklace which was two necklaces intertwined one blue and the other one red. "Here keep this." Hands him the blue one. "This way you won't forget about me and with this it'll show that we're best friends for life."

Gaara then held up his pinkie and said, "You Promise?" She then wrapped her pinkie around Gaara's in response."I promise" And then she left. Gaara Then saw them off the next day as they made their way back to Konohagahure.

Hitomi had returned to find out that her uncle had died posing as his brother in order to prevent a war since the kumo head ninja attempted to kidnap Hinata to get the Byakugan. This also caused Neji to become more distant and hateful. After awhile Hitomi thought it was time to return to Suna to see Gaara but that was not to be at this time. She along with Neji will be joining the Ninja Academy. When she wasn't in school she was training with father and sister, more so with Hinata since their father continues to call her weak and disgraceful. This routine continued until a month or so later she ran into a familiar face. "Hitomi, hey wait up." She heard someone yell. She turned around to see Sauske running up to her with Itachi close behind. "hey Hitomi how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright Sasuke. How are you? I hear your going to start the academy next year." Little Sasuke only blushed Then Kilik pulled Itachi away for a sec and then left on his own. "Itachi where is brother going?" "He just asked to watch for a while and he'll be back." "okay" the trio walked along awhile longer as Sasuke and Hitomi chatted away until she came up to Itachi. "Itachi-kun, is something bothering you?" "No why do you ask?" he was now intrigued.

"Your eyes." He looked at her confused. She elaborated: " Your eyes seem distant and sometimes confused. You seem to be thinking about something that looks like its bothering you." Now he was more intrigued by her words. It's nothing that I can't handle Mi-Mi" She only pouted at his nickname for her but she followed until Kilik came to retrieve her from them as they went their separate ways. Since then Hitomi has gotten Itachi to open up more to her. She seemed to make his whole day brighten up, though he'd never admit it out loud. She even met our hyperactive knuckle-headed hero Naruto; both seemed to get off on good terms quick since he could always make her laugh. Nothing seemed to cloud Hitomi's world until one day a year later. Hitomi came home from the academy deciding to go and see her brother (doesn't live in the mansion doesn't get along to well with them since he's only her half brother). "Nii-san? Kaa-chan? Where are you?" She couldn't see anything since the lights were off. She wondered around until she tripped over something. She looks back only to be shocked by what she tripped over. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan please be okay?!" the young girl cried as tears streamed down her face. "p-please…T-to-mi…"her mother tried to say."Please kaa-chan you must save your strength." "You m-must run. It..ot….s-safe." "You should listen to her little one." A dark voice spoke from behind. Then an explosion was heard throughout the village. Ninja were dispatched to put out the flames. There were little to no casualties. But among the spectators were Hiashi, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. All searching the crowd for Hitomi and her brother but could not be found. The following day Hiashi was called to the Hokage Building for grave news

Hitomi Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, was dead.

**Shadowcat: Yes I know this is short as well. But fear nor my lovely readers our next one shall not be. But what will happen now that Hitomi is dead? Or is She? Until next time my lovelies Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my wonderful fans. I know I have been away for a LONG time. But I haven't really been in the loop of the naruto series as of late and the last chapter I read Konan had just been killed and the last episode I watched was when naruto met his dad. So you can see my problem. I don't plan on discontinuing this story I want to keep going but as of right now I have like a shitload of story ideas going on in my head. And I want to go on with them but I want to continue these first know I was hoping if there are any awesome writers out there that would be willing to help me with my babies here. I would graciously appreciate it. I hope someone will help, thanks you guys. ShadowCat out.


End file.
